Jordan Charleston
Jordan Charleston is a main character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Berrini Police Department's Technology Expert. He was a suspect in the murder investigations of young man Leo Adrian in Beautifully Horrible (Case #42 of Berrini) and his colleague, BPD senior detective Luke Leon-Mathieu, in A Brave New Utopia (Case #61 of Berrini). Profile Hailing from Toronto, Canada, Jordan is the 21-year-old technology expert of the Berrini Police Department who worked as an astronomer and a photographer prior to his tenure in the department. He is a tall, medium-sized man who has fair skin, short black hair, brown eyes, and a tattoo on his face. He normally sports a white collared shirt with blue suspenders and a globe logo on it. Other than that, Jordan wears a necklace composed of three different sized gears and a pair of aviator glasses. Jordan is known to be an intelligent and witty autodidact. He is also mischievous as he often teases his friends with jokes and pranks. Jordan enjoys snacking, ancient technology and photography. However he has a weakness for astronomy. It is also known that his favourite food is hamburgers and his favourite animal is a moose. Analyses As the Tech Expert of the Berrini Police Department, Jordan has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Jordan performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Fight or Flight *Spring of Numbers (06:00:00) Case #2: A Fallen Star *Limo's Tablet (09:00:00) *Bundle of Checks (03:00:00) Case #3: The Naughty Truth *Newspaper Clipping (12:00:00) *Keys (06:00:00) Case #4: Night of the Freezing Sun *Finances (09:00:00) Case #5: Blinding Year *Tablet (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) Case #6: Man Under the Red Hood *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) Case #7: Bathing in Red *Victim's Tablet (12:00:00) Case #8: Crack a Skull *Victim's Tablet (12:00:00) Case #9: Insanity of the Woods *Music Player (12:00:00) *Animal Files (06:00:00) Case #11: Secrets to be Withheld *Phone (12:00:00) Case #12: The Last Prey *Necklace's Number (09:00:00) Case #13: Blast of the Cannon *Jonas's Will (03:00:00) *Necklace (06:00:00) Case #14: The Storm of Evil *Recorder (09:00:00) Case #15: An Unearthly Murder! *Camera Footage (09:00:00) *Checklist (06:00:00) Case #16: Wedding Crasher *Camera Footage (12:00:00) *Vince's Tablet (09:00:00) Case #17: Bloody Painting *Web Page (12:00:00) *Tablet (09:00:00) Case #18: Corrupted Minds *Music Player (12:00:00) *Missing Files (03:00:00) Case #19: False Sufferings *Divorce Papers (09:00:00) Case #20: When Greed Pins You to Death *Case of Money (09:00:00) Case #21: Eye See You Dying *Birth Certificate (12:00:00) *Missing Person File (03:00:00) Case #22: Alcoholic Demise *Property Details (09:00:00) Case #23: More Dangerous Than Secrets *Tapes (12:00:00) *Natalie's Phone (03:00:00) Case #24: Pulled In! *Phone (09:00:00) Case #25: Moonlight over Mischievous Acts *Radio (03:00:00) Case #26: Footage of the Doom *Camera (09:00:00) Case #27: When You Fly Free *Worksheets (12:00:00) *List of "Guardians" (06:00:00) Case #28: Don't Hang the Evil *Camera (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #29: Exploring Without Pulse *Scrap of Paper (06:00:00) Case #30: When the Greed Kills You *Video Footage (06:00:00) Case #31: If You Cry, I Scream *Fingerprints (03:00:00) Case #32: Place of Unheard Voices *Locked Laptop (09:00:00) Case #34: In the Tunnel of Danger *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) Case #35: Blurry Lines *Victim's Tablet (12:00:00) *News Clipping (06:00:00) Case #36: The Last Howl *Camera Footage (09:00:00) *USB Key (06:00:00) Case #37: In the Snowy North, Eh? *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Miniature Flags (06:00:00) Case #38: To Score with the Puck *Torn Manual (09:00:00) Case #39: The Evil In Me *Cedar Family Files (06:00:00) Case #40: Secrets Never Told *Radio (09:00:00) *Paychecks (06:00:00) Case #43: Olden Times *Newspaper (12:00:00) Case #44: Famous and Overboard *Camera Footage (09:00:00) Case #45: Cheers to the Wild West *Torn Magazine (12:00:00) *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) *Video Footage (09:00:00) Case #46: Never Scream Wolf *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) *Photo Album (06:00:00) Case #47: A Flash of Life *Victim's Laptop (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Files (03:00:00) Case #48: Written in Black and White *Victim's Smartphone (09:00:00:00) Case #49: The Nightmares Begin... *Recording Device (09:00:00) Case #50: The World Forged in Fire *Ruined Album (06:00:00) Case #51: In the Watery Deeps *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Tablet (09:00:00) Case #52: Trapped in Memories * Case Appearances Category:Main Characters (Berrini) Category:Characters (Berrini) Category:Suspects (Berrini) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Berrini)